This invention pertains generally to a unique modular building system, and to buildings which can be constructed from the modular elements of that system. In particular, the invention relates to such a system which includes a relatively small number of different parts, many of which are preferably formed of an extrusion-molded polymeric plastic material. Such extrusion-formation of these system parts is especially promoted by the fact that the proposed structural elements in this system, or at least most of them, are slender elongate elements which have uniform cross sections throughout their entire respective lengths. Certain ones of the building components, or elements, of the present invention are employable interchangeably and differentially in different specific operational settings in a building constructed in accordance with the invention, including in settings with one another wherein they are joined to form and coact as structural frame components, such as columns, beams, rafters, etc. These special invention components thus lead to an overall system which requires only a modest inventory of differentiated parts, and which, nevertheless, produces a system offering a large range of operational versatility in terms of the constructions of different kinds of final overall buildings.
In general terms, the system of the present invention includes, in an assembled overall building, a skeletal framework structure formed of long slender parts, and of cooperative assemblies of plural, selected ones of such parts, that act, inter alia, as horizontal foundation components, as upright columns, as horizontal beams, as inclined rafters, as perimetral boundary frame elements for and in different kinds of planar, framework-spanning panels (spanner elements), and as connective interfaces along the confronting long edges of adjacent panels.
Extending integrally along selected sides or edges of these parts are nominally exposed and accessible connector elements which can selectively coact, in a reversible, relatively sliding and/or snap-together fashion, with counterpart connector elements present in adjacent parts, all for the purpose of joining such adjacent parts. Such joined/interconnected parts can be thought of (from one point of view) as being joined through what are sometimes referred to herein as being receptive-channel, received-flange-type connectors.
Assembled slid/snapped-together parts, in relation to the kinds of configurations proposed for their associated connector elements according to the invention, are intentionally permitted certain limited ranges of angular and/or translational (in several directions) relative motion. The important reasons for making such limited relative motions possible will be described more fully shortly. This snap/slide-together kind of assembly procedure is quickly and easily performed to assemble individual parts into the forms of framework elements, such as the previously-mentioned columns, rafters, panel frames, etc., and to join such frame structural components with selected, different, broad-area panel structures. Easy component assembly (which is, for the most part, non-destructive reversible assembly) can be performed by relatively unskilled labor, and with no requirement for specialized tools. Whole buildings are easily put together with relative ease on different kinds of selected building sites, with foundation placement made especially easy because of certain convenient leveling and stabilizing features offered by the system of the invention.
Panels which are assembled to span different generally planar spaces that are defined, and which exist, between different stretches or groups of elongate framework parts, are floatingly (for permitted relative-motion purposes) and reversibly, though captively, disposed in such spaces. Importantly, and as distinguished from related prior art structures, such floating but captured dispositions for such panels promotes, in an overall building constructed with components made in accordance with this invention, a significant relative-motion response capability in that building with respect to both different kinds of externally applied loads, and to the effects on materials of changes in ambient temperature.
The facts that substantially all of the fundamental building elements of the system can be formed, and preferably are formed, by an extrusion-molded polymer material, and that a high degree of interchangeability and multiple-use possibility attaches to these elements, lead to a system which not only is relatively simple in fundamental construction, but also one which, from many points of view, is very inexpensive, and can lead to the constructions of buildings which also are relatively and strikingly inexpensive.
The fundamental modular building components in the system of this invention are, because of the presence of the above-mentioned slide/snap-together connector elements, easily and quickly assembled in varieties of different ways to form myriad types of buildings without the need for additional fasteners. Because of these novel connector elements, a building formed in accordance with the system of the invention can be assembled, on site, by relatively unskilled labor (as was earlier mentioned), and in a very short period of time in relation to conventional building approaches.
Very interestingly, when components constructed in accordance with this invention are fitted together (interconnected) on a job site to create a building, the interconnected components effectively snap and slide together into final, properly structurally and soundly connected relationship. Ultimately in a completed building, the components in each pair of adjacent components are permitted certain limited ranges of unrestrained relative motion with respect to one another.
One important consequence of this condition is that a building constructed in accordance with this invention is internally shiftable and changeable in configuration. Such a building can effectively change its size both in an enlargement sense and in a shrinkage sense in response to an applied external load, and to other phenomena, such as ambient temperature changes. These operational and performance qualities thus produce a building structure which reacts and responds in very unique ways regarding external phenomena of the types just generally mentioned.
Thus, and with very few exceptions, all interconnections created in a building so constructed are intentionally established through clearly load-bearing-capable, though relative-motion-permitting, interlock connections—a feature sharply distinguishing this system from prior art systems wherein interconnected components (or elements) are, for the most part, fixedly anchored to one another against any permitted relative motion. These connections offer substantial structural integrity in the sense of vigorously resisting accidental disconnection.
Not only do the components of the present system thus create a unique shiftable-configuration overall building, but also they create a building which, in response to an applied external load, adaptively self-selects a most-appropriate load-bearing path through the system, which path is uniquely and directly related to the nature, size and point of application of such a load. For example, differently directed loads applied to the very same point of application in a building constructed in accordance with this invention will seek different load-bearing paths through the structure. This unique behavior is especially promoted by the ubiquitous relative-motion interconnection characteristic of the building, and by the natural, resulting selective “bottoming-out” (ending of relative-motion capability) between relevant, adjacent, affected components that define the resulting load-bearing path. The building thus “chooses” different, most-appropriate load-reaction paths “on the fly”, so-to-speak, as loads are exerted on the building.
A number of important consequences flow from this path-choosing capability. One is that the most appropriate load-reaction path required for a given applied load will substantially always be selected. Since such a path is basically selected through a particular combination of (but not all) interconnected building elements, there are always other elements not required for use in such a load-reaction path. These other elements are therefore effectively unloaded by that load, and thus are in “dwell” periods regarding load transmission. Accordingly, over time, each component in a building constructed in accordance with the system of this invention is called upon perhaps only infrequently to carry a load, and thus potentially has a significantly longer effective operational life-span than would a comparable component in a more conventional structure where rigid interconnection is “the rule of the day”.
When deformation-creating loads are applied to a building constructed with components offered by the system of this invention, various interlock connections that are present between adjacent components in the building effectively tighten and become more “solid” and “robust”. Associated panels are placed more fully in tension to carry and distribute such loads, and accordingly, these panels offer what can be thought of as high-level reactive responses to such loads. The term “high-level” is employed herein to emphasize the fact that a panel so placed in tension operates desirably in what may well be, and often is, its maximum-capability load-handling mode of behavior. In other instances, a panel may bow in its perimeter frame to accommodate a load. Such bowing is freely permitted by the fact that the panel expanse effectively floats in its perimeter frame.
Also proposed by the system of the present invention are several distinct embodiments of ground-engaging foundation structures, certain ones of which result in the superstructure in the building, i.e., that structure which rests upon the foundation, being elevated above the ground (for low-level ventilation), and other ones of which permit the superstructure of the building to rest simultaneously both on the foundation and upon the underlying ground. These several different modifications include both ground-penetrating and non-ground-penetrating possibilities for foundation construction.
Delivery structures (fluid conduits, wires, etc.) employed for conducting and conveying conventional utilities which may be furnished in a particular building such as water, electricity, gas, heating and cooling, fire suppression, television, cable and telephone lines, and so on, are accommodated by self-establishing and pre-configured ways and chases provided, by intentional design, within the various building components. Such ways and chases are pre-designed, according to the invention, into, and with respect to, these building components, and they effectively come together into an organized whole automatically as interconnecting components are brought together to form a building. These utility-accommodating passages form a logical vertical and horizontal utility distribution network throughout a building, and this network is constructed in a manner which makes the ways and chases readily accessible both during initial building construction, and later on if and when utility routing changes are desired. Preferably, and at appropriate locations within a building constructed in accordance with the invention, different required utilities are distributed in what is referred to herein as a manifold-delivery way.
Void spaces intentionally provided in wall panel structures, and in columns and regions of joinder between two adjacent panels, allow for the ready flow of air, and drainage of water. Draining water both from such wall, column and joinder regions, as well as any water that requires drainage from within a building's floor structure, flows by design downwardly into passages made directly accessible in the foundation structure, thus to allow for confident, automatic water discharge from regions in a building where it could eventually (or even in a short period of time) cause serious problems.
The various different building structures whose assemblies are made possible by the system of present invention can uniquely include a number of additional, very interesting features. For example, the novel foundation structure proposed by the invention is one which can be equipped with appropriately controllable vents or ports that allow for the flow of air under flooring in the system, and for the containment (in large reservoirs) of stored water which may be employed for fire-suppression purposes, for heat-sinking and temperature-stability purposes, and for anchor-weighting of a building which may, for example, sit directly on top of the ground.
A structure constructed in accordance with the system of this invention also allows for easy incorporation into a building of various moveable structures, such as moveable panels/screens which can control the amount of light admitted at different locations, and for other purposes. Buildings can, because of convenient system modularity and versatility, be differently rendered in different climates to achieve maximum environmental (such as solar) efficiency. Walls within the overall building (internal walls), as well as external walls, can easily be removed, added, repositioned, etc. substantially without any destructive consequences, and freely at will over time. The respective placements or positions of certain panels can be changed as desired. For example, a panel containing a window and/or a door may readily be positionally switched with another kind of panel.
According to a preferred embodiment of a foundation structure constructed in accordance with this invention, the same takes the form of a two-component organization including a central solid core, preferably formed of poured concrete, and rigid-plate jacketing structure, preferably formed with several components created out of molded and extruded polymeric material. This jacketing structure coacts with the core to transmit overhead superstructure loads to the ground. Such two-component foundation structure preferably has a lateral outward flare, or splay, progressing downwardly through it from the region of the superstructure to the ground. With such a flare, and because of the presence of the lateral jacketing structure, this kind of foundation structure delivers load to the ground in a unique fashion. Specifically, such a foundation employs and permits various respective and differentiated reactions to loads that need to be transmitted to the ground, all as determined by the direction and character of such a load, and all in relation to the cooperative but differentiated handling of loads, on the one hand by the core, and on the other hand by the jacketing structure. A foundation structure constructed in this fashion itself offers a degree of variable selection of the most efficient and effective path through the foundation for the transmission of loads to the ground.
The use of polymer plastics to form substantially all of the fundamental building components proposed in accordance with this invention results in a created building construction which is especially resistant to decay, to other deterioration, to insect invasion, and to other invasive and lifetime-shortening problems that are associated with many of the usual materials found in a conventional building structure.
As was mentioned earlier, building assembly (construction) in the field is characterized by quick and easy slide/snap-together interfitting of components. Such activity, as has already been stated, requires no specialized tools or costly labor. It also avoids conventional time-consuming on-site fabrication procedures, such as the cutting and fitting of parts.
Components that are shipped to a job site for assembly into a building can be shipped very handily in “disassembled”, low-volume-occupying space, and thus can be transported effectively as a pile or collection of components stacked, for example, in conventional load containers.
Many other features and advantages that are realized and offered by the system of the present invention will become apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.